


Insatiable I: Ravaj

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Series, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce needs a lot of stamina to keep up with his rare and precious pleasure slave!  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable I: Ravaj

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Ethnic slurs. The use of the word 'Gypsy' is used to underscore the harshness of this AU (the acceptance of slavery which can also mean acceptance of ethnic slurs without thought).  
> Challenge Category: Section E (Slavefic)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 7, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 6, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1247  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2010 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/592717.html) for [Silvertales](silvertales.livejournal.com). Pairing: Master Bruce/Slave Dick. Prompt: Submission. :) Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/540198.html).  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)

_Ravaj burns,_  
 _Need like a thirst_  
 _Ravaging,_  
 _Raging,_  
 _Reveling,_  
 _Slake the slave’s_  
 _Fire_  
 _As his need_  
 _Burns white-hot_  
 _To give_  
 _Incandescent_  
 _Pleasure._

  


**Jamie Queen**  
 **"Quench"**  
 **1976 C.E.**

“May I serve you, Master?”

Bruce looked down at the beautiful face hovering around his knees. Sapphire-blue eyes rimmed with kohl glittered as full lips curved upward, shaggy blue-black hair falling endearingly over his slave’s brow. 

Bruce’s finger traced the blue eyeshadow of each lid, the gold hoop earring in one ear catching the light and sparkling like sunshine.

“Oh, yes, you may.”

Eagerly his slave unzipped his pants and quickly got to work, talented tongue licking and twining around Bruce’s rigid flesh.

The tinted windows of the limousine kept them from prying eyes. Bruce gasped as his slave swallowed him, expertly bringing him to climax as his fingers knotted in silky hair.

“Mmm, my, such talent as yours is precious, my love.”

His slave laughed as he licked Bruce clean, rubbing his cheek against his Master’s thigh. 

“I am pleased to serve, Master.”

Bruce stroked his slave’s hair as he put himself back together.

Alfred’s voice came over the comm. “We’re here, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” He smiled. “Ready, Dick?”

Dick smiled and nodded.

The limousine glided to a halt, and Alfred opened the door. Bruce got out, followed by Dick.

Bruce wore a dark-blue business suit and light-blue silk tie. Dick wore…well, something quite different.

Dick wore a golden slave collar and bracelets etched with the Wayne crest in sparkling jewels. Thin spirals of gold decorated his arms and legs, a short yellow skirt covering his groin, but Bruce could never bear to cover the best ass in the world. Gold anklets jingled softly as tiny bells musically accentuated Dick’s graceful moves.

People turned their heads for several reasons: it was always an event when Bruce Wayne showed up, even just going to work at Wayne Enterprise or the Foundation, and while seeing a scantily-clad pleasure slave was not unusual, seeing a Gypsy pleasure slave was.

Bruce casually held one end of the gold chain attached to Dick’s collar as the young man followed behind his Master, his eyes watching Bruce’s…assets.

Bruce was well aware of the young man exuding raw sexuality as he followed. A pleasure slave wasn’t unique, but a Gypsy slave was. Gypsy slaves were highly-prized, their genetic imperative that of an insatiable sexual appetite.

Dick wanted and _needed_ sex on a frequent basis, his seductive powers irresistible to man and woman. He was extremely skilled and sexually-charismatic, and Bruce could barely keep up with him.

Dick was also one of those rare Gypsies that craved submission and ownership, wild to serve. If Bruce had offered to free him, he would have refused the offer. 

Scientists had studied the psychological and genetic make-up of the rare personality that Dick was born with.

_Not to mention an extremely engaging personality, and beautiful to boot._

“He’s half-wild,” someone murmured as Bruce and Dick entered the building. Bruce ignored them. Dick was an extremely expensive slave, exotic and rare…but much more.

They rode Bruce’s private elevator up, Dick entwining himself around his Master, nibbling on his ear.

“Dick…”

“Don’t I please you, Master?” His eyes were smoldering.

“Oh, very much, but I need to stay focused. I’m here for a meeting, Beautiful.”

“Stay focused on me,” Dick murmured as he rained kisses on Bruce’s face and neck, pressing his body against his Master’s.

Bruce could feel the heat of his beautiful boy’s body, stirring his blood. “I can’t do this right now, _tir’zah_.” Using the word for ‘beloved pleasure slave’ always pleased Dick. The second meaning was ‘jewel’, and Bruce couldn’t argue with that. 

“Are you certain?” Dick was rubbing up against Bruce, the thin silk of his skirt not much of a barrier between him and his Master.

Bruce cupped those luscious buttocks and squeezed. “Yes,” he breathed.

“Master,” Dick moaned. “I need to…I…I _must_ serve you.”

Bruce took a fistful of hair and yanked Dick’s head back. “You will control yourself, _ravaj_ , until I am ready for you.” Using the word for his rare slave, ‘slave of fire’, seemed fitting in this moment.

Dick whimpered but whispered, “Yes, Master.”

Bruce kissed the top of his head as he cupped Dick’s face. “Good boy.”

The elevator doors opened.

& & & & & &

Bruce conducted the board meeting at the head of the conference room table, Dick wrapped seductively around his leg, though restraining himself manfully as business was conducted. Bruce was grateful for that restraint. Wouldn’t do to sport a raging hard-on in front of the entire board.

He gently carded his fingers through Dick’s silky hair, the younger man sighing softly. Dick rested his cheek on Bruce’s knee.

Bruce could still feel the thrumming of Dick’s body as he played the good little slave. He would have to reward him, of course.

It was a productive meeting, and a few others had brought their slaves, too, beautiful creatures, but none so alluring as his stunning Gypsy.

Bruce brought Dick to nearly every meeting. They hated to be parted from each other, but sometimes Alfred needed help at the Manor, and in any case, it was healthy for them to spend time apart.

Of course, that meant that Dick always jumped his bones as soon as he walked in the door of the Manor.

Bruce smiled fondly down at Dick. His Gypsy loved the collar, but sometimes Bruce wondered who was really in charge.

“Bruce?”

“Yes?”

Lucius was looking at him, slightly exasperated. “I asked if you think we should roll out the announcement about Project Alpha next week.”

“I would say that’s an excellent idea.” 

Lucius smiled. “Great. I move that we adjourn.”

“Seconded,” said another board member, and Dick smiled up at Bruce, the older man laughing fondly as he ruffled his slave’s hair, easily reading his eagerness. He tugged gently on the collar chain and Dick instantly got to his feet.

“Bruce, I’d like to speak to you later,” Lucius said.

“Of course, Lucius. Meet me in the Executive Dining Room for lunch at one.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce headed for his office. “Allison, hold my calls.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne.”

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Dick pressed his body close to Bruce, nibbling at his Master’s neck. Bruce crushed him closer, then pushed him backwards until he splayed Dick out on the desk, bending his legs back, Dick smiling as Bruce quickly prepared them. He’d learned long ago to carry a tube of lube with him!

He slipped into Dick, his beautiful boy crying out in joy. “Yes, Master, please, harder!” Glad to comply, Bruce hammered into Dick, the sensations thrilling him as hot, tight flesh enclosed his cock, every stroke sending paroxysms of pleasure through Dick, who moaned so beautifully. 

“Mmm, my pretty Gypsy boy.”

“Yes, _always_ yours!”

 _“Always_ mine!”

“Yes!”

Bruce gave one final thrust, spilling inside his lover, Dick coming seconds later, tongue running along his lips, hair hanging in sultry eyes.

_Damnit, he looks like sex-on-a-stick **all** the time._

Bruce slid out, kissing Dick’s thigh. “What a good boy.” He kissed Dick’s knee. “You really need a work-out, hmm? How about I invite Clark, Lex, and Ollie this weekend? Give you a good, hard work-out right, my perfect _ravaj_?”

Dick purred as he wrapped himself around Bruce.

“I’ll enjoy the work-out, Master, but my heart is with you.”

Bruce smiled as he kissed Dick tenderly.


End file.
